


FLOW

by seldiora



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldiora/pseuds/seldiora
Summary: a universe where you can become so skilled at something, it becomes magic. And there are no cliches.





	FLOW

Amelia stared out of the window, the white fluffy clouds lazily drifting across the sky, envious of all the citizens who had mastered their skills and boosted their great works of art. She was especially annoyed at all the heroes, especially the ones that didn't rely on combat-based skills. "Flow", it was called, a legendary ability that all people held. By training any skill to a sufficiently high level, you could push it to create grand spectacles. Yet even after the discovery of Flow, her parents merely wanted her to train skills related to improving the kingdom, such as diplomacy and wooing other boys, in hope of becoming greater than the Minister position her father held. She sighed, resting her head on her left hand. Just when she thought she was going to doze off, she heard a yelling in the distant, and she could have sworn it was her sister. She jumped out of the window, landing on the balcony below. Indeed, what was before her was a gigantic whale taking away her sister by the collar. Confused, she rubbed her eyes to ensure that this was real. But it was indeed true. The flying whale almost seemed to wink as it whisked her away.

"Mama, papa!" She called, but by the time they arrived, it was far too late. They dismissed her story as a tale spun by imagination and ushered her back in. However, the minister did find it strange that his daughter disappeared into thin air, so sent a trusted soldier to look for her, since she was known to playfully disappear time to time. But day passed by, and the sister never returned. The minister grew angry, thinking that she had ran away, influenced by Amelia's constant complaining. He ordered her to bed early, and at the same time worried about what really happened to his daughter. That night, Amelia sneaked out, grabbing some food and supply, ready to find her sister. She was one of her only true friends she had and she wasn't about to lose her to some dumb giant whale.

As she wandered further and further out of town, she then realized how futile this was. How could she find her sister, if a trained soldier couldn't? Perhaps she was being too hopeful. As she thought about the uselessness of her skills, she suddenly remembered that Flow depended on dedication and truthfulness. Had the parents believed her, perhaps they would have found her sister by now. She concentrated greatly, bringing out her map that she brought with her. She focused on what the whale looked like, the taunting face, and how her sister looked scared, unsure of what was going to happen. She felt the familiar Zone come to her, and she realized that her sister was already bought to a faraway kingdom. Though she didn't have a good idea how far, she had an idea of the direction. So she begun her journey, determined to find her sister. Who knows, maybe someone could teach me about more useful skills than diplomacy, she thought, recalling knowing a girl who wanted to be a knight in a nearby camp to save her parents from being stuck in the dungeons...


End file.
